Catalyst
by maturelyimmature
Summary: Never let the Tainted come near them, never let the Tainted speak, kill him before he lures them, into the dark, to death...    Sequel to For The Sake Of. :


**A/N: **First of all, I am so sorry for the delay.. I can tell you hundreds of reasons why it's delayed, but I figured out that that would probably waste a lot of time. This is the first instalment of Aries and Scorpius' years at Hogwarts. I wanted to write all seven years, but I figured out that I can't write in an 11-year-old's POV anymore... Anyways, this is set in their fourth year at Hogwarts. This is in Aries' POV, then switch to third when Luna is introduced. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Prophecy of Luna**

"You know what? If everyone actually SHUT UP, we'd be able to finish something." Said (more like yelled) Dom. What follows after the yell? Silence.

"Thank Merlin. Okay. Anybody got some RAVEN news?" Dom sighed.

"I do."

We all looked at Scorpius.

"Well, I really do. Here."

He produced some sort of gold tube that was encrusted with gems, stones, crystals and diamonds. And I said encrusted.

"Whoa man. I've seen jewelry, but I've never seen _jelwery_." Said Lysander.

"That's not jewelry, that's a canister of some sort." I snapped, and reached for the tube. Scorpius gave it to me. "Heavy."

"Yeah, but what do you expect? It's gold and diamonds and more." Said my brother.

"Figures." I agreed. There's no point in denying it. Everything about the canister's real. Real yellow gold, real diamonds, real emeralds and rubies. I should know, seeing as how my Dad smothered me with everything money can buy. Most of the time, I have to sneak out to buy stuff from Forever 21. Dad never really understood why I loved shopping when he can get the best designers in world in a blink of an eye. Maybe not literally, but still pretty fast.

"Have you opened it bro?" I said.

"Nah." He replied.

"Researched about it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Tell us then."

He cleared his throat, which made a few of us laugh. One girl scoffed.

"Bless you." Said Scorpius, rolling his eyes at Dani. "Anyway, that canister, as my dear twin sister have called, is a long lost prophecy, stored the old-fashioned way. Apparently, it's the prophecy of Dauphine Arisette de Mal Foi of Beaurdoix, who was the last French Mal Foi Dauphine, sister of Lord Cygnus Dagoir LeGrange. Both fled from France to escape Napoleon. But a terrible storm wrecked their ship, Le Polarisse. Arisette washed up on the shores of the Great Britain, was found by Lord Constantine of Widsor and later married him and somehow tricked him into changing the family name to Malfoy. Cygnus, on the other hand, wound up in Greece, where he was found by Archaidne, a Muggle royalty of Greece. They later married. Cygnus also changed his last name to Dagworth-Granger. Arisette told the prophecy just before she was married. Of course, not everyone can open it. Only Arisette heiress..."

I tried to open the canister. Scorpius was drawling about this Dauphine girl, and I am so not interested. I want to see what's inside. I tried to open it by twisting the opposite ends in opposite ways. It twisted open.

"Oh look, I've opened it!" I said.

Everyone stared at me with awe.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Scamander? Mrs. Scamander are you alright?"<p>

"_When the full moon obscures the sun,_

_A girl and a boy will be born to one_

_These two children, apart since birth_

_In eight they meet again._

_She who dares to defy her mother_

_He who keeps secrets from his father_

_Both of them keep everyone in wonder_

_How they could deliver such matters_

_Both are saviours, both are tainted_

_Both from races against each other_

_Destined to save if kept together_

_Destined to die if kept apart_

_The Boy-Who-Lived will love them dearly_

_And so does the woman from the purest bloodline_

_The Serpent will protect them savagely_

_The Lioness keeps them close to her heart._

_Now listen carefully, here's the danger_

_He whose parentage in vaguer _

_He is tainted, the reincarnation_

_Of the darkest wizard who ever lurked the nation_

_Never let the Tainted come near them_

_Never let the Tainted speak_

_Kill him before he lures them_

_Into the dark, to death..._

_The Tainted will destroy you_

_The Tainted will rule_

_The Tainted will kill them_

_But not if they kill him first._

_A boy and a girl destined to save_

_Known since birth until death_

_Forever in history_

_Forever in danger._"

* * *

><p>"You haven't been listening." Said Liesl Zabini.<p>

"So?" I replied, while trying to get the scroll inside.

"_Only a true descendant of Ariesette can open the scroll._" Hissed Scorpius.

"Oh."

I think I just realized how complicated my life's gonna be.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, finally! I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review! And yes, Aries, life's complicated if you're Aries Malfoy. :)

-Nessa


End file.
